Robotgirl
Robotgirl is a character in Robotboy. She's the female version of Robotboy, where she shares certain physical traits (ears, size, head shape, etc.), except she also wears a pink bow and a pink skirt and she has eyelashes to look more feminine. Appearance Robotgirl is like the feminine version of Robotboy, with a skin and body much whiter than his. When she's super-activated, her body is more curvy, and skin is light pink. Personality Robotgirl is playful, curious, kind and cheerful. she's known to like to play games with her friends, such as tag. Unlike Robotboy, Robotgirl can do certain things that Robotboy cannot (such as think with her emotions). Storyline Robotgirl first appeared in her titular episode, where Professor Moshimo invited Robotboy to stay with him while Tommy was camping with his family. He created Robotgirl so that he would have someone to play with. She and Robotboy began to become friends. Although they got into trouble a couple of times, like eating ice cream and creating a big hole in the roof of the house. But the real trouble didn't start until they were both captured by Kamikazi. After Kamikazi learned that Robotgirl didn't know how to fight, he locked them into a crusher trap. Tommy tries to covince Robotgirl to Super Activate, but she didn't know how. Then she heard Professor Moshimo explain how to use her Superactive mode and help Robotboy to get to get out of the trap. Later on, as they were returning home, she blasts Donnie's tent, revealing Donnie shirtless. She then laughs at him with the others. She appears again in "The Return of Robotgirl" where she were sent from Moshimo to Tommy and gave him a message that told that Moshimo was in grave danger and needed their help. Unfortunately Robotgirl was unable to get them to Moshimo due to her emotion chip being a little destroyed which messes up her emotions and minds. The boys try to fix her as possible until Lola comforts her and finally makes her feel balanced and focused as possible and she helps then the gang to find Moshimo. They find him trapped in an abondened titanium factory where Protoboy held him as a hostage and deciding to kill him if they give to him both Robotboy and Robotgirl to let him go. Robotgirl refuses to trust Protoboy and fights with him until he defeats her leaving her deactivated but luckily Robotboy saves her from almost being cooked from the liquid titanium and defeats Protoboy. Relationships Robotboy When Professor Moshimo introduced Robotgirl to Robotboy, she began to take a liking to him. It's pretty much unknown what her relation is to Robotboy, but since Professor Moshimo created the both of them (which makes him their father in a way), she is either a sister to Robotboy, or girlfriend as fans speculate. However, Moshimo said that he and Miumiu thought that Robotboy would like a companion to keep him company while Tommy's away, so it is possible they're more like friends than siblings. Tommy Turnbull She gets along with Tommy very well and she hasn't been seen hating him. She was very interested to get to meet him personally. Lola Mbola Lola and Robotgirl are best friends. When Gus insulted Robotgirl, Lola came in to comfort her and taught her to think through her emotions. It is presumed that she lives with Lola now. Gus Turner The two do not get along too well. When Gus tried to "comfort" her after her crash (he said, "Wipe those tears away, go to the bathroom, because you look terrible."), she punches Gus for the insult. She is seen constanly punching Gus (by accident and on purpose) in "The Return of Robotgirl". Protoboy Not knowing the fact that Protoboy is her brother (Protoboy is a brother to Robotboy, making him her brother too), she fights aganist him to save Robotboy and Professor Moshimo. She despises his cruel actions and his lying. Trivia * Robotgirl has her own theme song that plays whenever she appears, although it isn't played at all on her second appearance in "The Return of Robotgirl" but does appear briefly on the episode "Robogus and the G-Machine" although not for Robotgirl but when a little girl walks happily pass by Tommy and Robotboy (inside Gus's body). * Robotgirl has only Superactivated twice in her debut episode. * Unlike the design of Tommy's watch (where he controls Robotboy) Robotgirl's controlling device is shaped like a heart where you can press in the middle of it to activate and deactivate her. It is unknown if there's more features inside the device of controlling. * She is the only female character in the series that has visible eyelashes. Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Pure Good Category:Brutes Category:Kids Category:Heroic Creation Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Related to Villain Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Humanoid Category:Siblings Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Superheroes Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal